Missing
by redhead evans
Summary: Ginny can see Harry slipping away from her and concocts a plan to win him back. It goes awry and we can see clearly the real relationships.


Missing

Ginny Weasley should have been the happiest girl on the planet. As it was should have been didn't make was. She was dating Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts. So much of the student population would kill to be her, in fact that was how they had decided who got the next chance at dating him: a nice friendly duel for Harry Potter. She had had a crush on him ever since she was ten, seeing her brothers off to school and running into a very lost celebrity. The very next year she was so excited, mostly due to the fact that she would be around him all year long. The summer before her first year he had stayed part of the summer at her house and she had been so nervous she had put an elbow in the butter dish while turning Weasley red like a stupid first year. In fact, he had chosen her; Parvati was supposed to be trying to win his affections right now. As much as she hated to admit it things weren't working between them, he just wasn't interested in her anymore. She had begun to notice shortly after they moved in together, really when she moved into his flat after graduating. His eye was always on Hermione, he did hide it well; she was just a tool to get to his goal. Despite the fact that they lived together he was closer to Hermione than Ginny, if that was even possible. As always, Ginny could fight like a wildcat when she had to and there was no way she was going to let the catch of a lifetime back out into the ocean and subject her heartbroken self to the other Potter fans pitying yet triumphant looks and false words of comfort. The only person who could really help her was the main cause of her problem. She did have a solution to her problem; Harry did always have a saving people thing so she jotted down a quick note and left it on her pillow before portkeying to the Astronomy Tower and sitting back to wait.

Harry had been having one hell of a day at work before he got the invitation to go clubbing with Hermione and some of their Auror friends. He had popped home quickly to change and tell Ginny where he was going and invite her along. She wasn't home so he left a note on the counter so she wouldn't worry and went to join Hermione at the bar.

Harry got off of work at 7:00 exactly and was always home shortly thereafter. Having left before he got home she was waiting for seven to roll around so that she could start her plan. As the last chime of the bells faded after calling out seven o'clock she conjured a knife and some towels and quickly and efficiently slit her wrists. She stemmed the flow with the towels, it wouldn't do to bleed out before Harry could get there to save her, and started the fight to stay conscious while waiting for her knight in shining armor to rescue her.

Neville Longbottom was a clumsy and uncoordinated kid and consequently got into the dating mainstream rather late. That hadn't stopped him from developing crushes at the same age as everyone else. He had only really had one; that one had continued to grow until Neville was certain that he loved the girl. She was currently dating someone, a close friend of his, and he didn't want to ruin the relationship by telling her but he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. So he gathered up his Gryffindor courage and apparated to her flat.

He called out her name when he arrived in the foyer so he started to explore the house in case something was wrong. After going through the entire house and finding no one he entered the bedroom noticing the note on the pillow before anything else. He barreled downstairs taking enough time to read the note he had only just noticed on the counter addressed to Ginny in Harry's messy penmanship before apparating into the middle of a crowded pub. Harry was dancing with Hermione when he appeared but quickly stopped when Neville blurted out the news and handed him the note. Hermione quickly offered to help look for her and Neville joined the search, wanting to be able to confess his love for Ginny as soon as possible. The three went in separate directions, Harry to the Burrow, Hermione to Luna's house to see if the blond girl had seen Ginny, and Neville to Hogwarts.

He wasn't sure why he thought Hogwarts was the answer; he was just drawn to it. He ran up the path to the main doors, having apparated to the edge of the wards, thankfully no school was in session, and took the steps two at a time to the Tower. When he got there he saw he was too late, Ginny was already dead. He pulled her bloody body closer to his as he broke down and started crying. He burned a message into the floor and slit his own wrists, too overcome with grief to think straight. The pair weren't found until ten minutes later and both were unsavably dead. Harry, blaming himself for their deaths, was taken home by Hermione because she realized that he couldn't apparate in his mental state. This moment of comfort and consolation turned into a full blown relationship some time later. Ginny's plan had failed; quite ironically it had succeeded only in two deaths and the thing which Ginny sought to prevent most.


End file.
